


I Just Want You

by hana_14



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: (it's completely logical), A Bit of Fluff, And everyone can tell, Betty wears a bikini, Bikinis, Day At The Beach, F/M, Kissing, Lemon, Smut, Sweetwater River, and jughead is a total perv, because that makes sense, bughead - Freeform, but Riverdale style lol!, but he doesn't even give a shit anymore, but they also have sex, jughead awkwardly proposes after they have a fight, the blue and gold, this is sooo self indulgent lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana_14/pseuds/hana_14
Summary: Betty and Jughead have a sort of misunderstanding via text, leading them to think the other was mad at them.(or porn with plot that's not actually that descriptive, surprisingly)





	1. Don't Get Me Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i'm kinda nervous about posting this bc i wasn't sure if it was good enough, but I really wanted to post a bughead fanfic. so i'm hoping you'll enjoy at least a little, hehe...

Betty bit her lip. She missed Jughead, and she'd only seen him a couple of hours ago. She wanted to send him a message. But what would she say? Would she just seem awkward and desperate? In the end she decided she didn't really care. 

Betty: Hey  
Betty: jug....?

Jughead was agitatedly tapping his foot in front of the TV in his dad's trailer. He had taken out Betty earlier for dinner just this evening. But all he could concentrate on, even now, was the way she looked in her dangerously short skirt that hugged her thighs and ass, and her slightly unbuttoned blouse that exposed some of her cleavage. Jughead's breath hitched just thinking about it.  
Just then, his phone buzzed. He sprang to grab it from the table, hoping - as always - that it was from a certain blonde. As he read the message, he felt as if he'd been caught in his fantasies. Did she want to talk, though? About something serious? About them? No, of course not. Not with all that was going on. 

Jughead: Yeah?  
Jughead: what's up  
Betty: I miss you :(

A warm feeling spread in his chest as Jughead read over his girlfriend's message for the fourth time. He loved her so much. 

Betty: jug?  
Jughead: sorry  
Jughead: I miss you more though  
Betty: I love you  
Betty: do you love me too? Do u miss me?  
Jughead: I wanna ravage you

As soon as he sent the message, Jughead knew it was a bad idea. She would think he was some creepy perv now. Great, just wonderful! I need to cover it up quickly, though Jughead. Make it sound like dickhead humour or something. It won't be good for my reputation with her, but it's better than this. 

Betty: really...?

Great, she was creeped out. He needed to act, quickly.

Jughead: haha, no don't worry  
Jughead: I was just making a trashy joke.  
Jughead: Betty?  
Jughead: bets.....??  
Jughead: hello???  
Jughead: sorry! It was a stupid joke  
Jughead: bets, hello?  
Jughead: good night  
Jughead: i love you.  
Jughead: more  
Jughead: than  
Jughead: anything  
Jughead: betty 

Betty switched off her phone. She was a rational, powerful woman who could think logically in critical situations. 

So then why?! Why was she so bothered that it was a joke? Well, she knew why. But why? Why did she want it to be the truth? Why wasn't it the truth? She gave up trying to arrange her thoughts, keeping her phone far away in case she said something she'd later regret. Betty fell backwards into her pillow and closed her eyes with a sigh. 

In the meantime, Jughead was flipping out. What if she was in danger? He needed to stop sending her so many embarrassingly true texts. What if she was mad at him? He decided he couldn't wait, so he raced out of the trailer, onto his motorbike without bothering with a helmet, and drove to the Cooper residence. But then he caught sight of her in her bedroom window, falling back onto her bed with a perfectly content expression. He turned around, jaw clenched. Didn't she even care? About him?  
There was nothing wrong with her, either way. So he decided to leave it. Maybe things would explain themselves tomorrow. 

Betty speedily walked to her classroom, ducking out of Jughead's view quickly. She was still much too humiliated by her own weird stupidity to face him. And he had a right to be angry at her. She wanted it to be fine; she wanted him so bad. But she would apologise in a day or two. Because she was still way too ashamed of how needy she was. She felt so bad. But Jughead was probably more annoyed at her rudeness than anything. Why would he care, anyway?

Jughead sighed miserably. Betty had avoided him for half the day now, and he didn't even know what was going on. Probably because of his creepily needy messages. Obviously. Nice one, Jughead! Now the girl you're crazy-literally insane; Betty was his very own jingle jangle-about is going to break up with you because you had to go and text her something weird and borderline possessive-sounding. Yay. The joy.  
Jughead decided he needed to find her immediately-it was killing him to be away from her, especially after their sort-of fight. And he thought he knew where she might be. 

Jughead impatiently threw open the door to the Blue & Gold office, and sure enough, there she was. With her back to him, arranging some papers. Her laptop was open; she must have been working on a story.  
"Betty. Don't run." Jughead started. She turned, surprised.  
"I want to know," he said, walking in her direction, "what's going on."  
He was dangerously close now, but his fingers were making comforting circles on her arms. Betty found herself breathing against his chest, and happily put her arms around him, squeezing tightly. Jughead was glad she couldn't see his face turn red.  
"Jug. I'm so stupid!" she laughed. "So so stupid! I'm sorry,"  
"Why did you avoid me?"  
"That message. When you said..."  
Ah. That first one. The worst of them all. 

Jughead: I wanna ravage you

"Well...when you said it was a joke."  
Wait.  
"I just...ugh, I just wanted you to mean it and I got so touchy!"  
What?!  
"Sorry. I feel like such a needy bitch." 

Jughead pulled back, staring at her with a stunned expression. She looked down, ashamed.  
"Betty..."  
"I know. It was so so stupid."  
"Betty, I wanna ravage you." he whispered roughly into her ear. She frowned. What?  
But all of a sudden she didn't care what she was confused about, because Jughead's lips crashed into hers. The kiss was just a little more aggressive and desperate than the others ever had been, if that was possible. He groaned into her mouth, and Betty finally caught on. Her fingers twisted into the black silky hair that he hated people-that is, except Betty- touching.  
Jughead's tongue flitted across her lower lip, demanding access, then exploring her mouth, licking the tender parts, as Betty gasped.  
"Ah...Jug...what..."  
She could feel his smirk against her lips. He trailed down to her neck, kissing her collarbone and sucking on the skin covering her pulse, leaving what would become a purple bruise behind. Secretly, Jughead loved leaving hickeys across Betty's skin. A possessive, darker part of him needed to mark her in any way to show people she was his, only his. He trailed down even lower, lifting up her shirt. Betty raised her arms, quickly complying, desperate for more. Jughead was left with another grin on his face as he kissed her hard nipple through her light pink lacy bra. Betty gasped, pushing his head down.  
"Easy, Bets. Slow down," he mumbled against her breast. But then he proceeded to pull down her bra strap with his teeth, grazing the skin of her shoulder lightly, while Betty was left to merely watch, heart thudding; panting. He looked back up at her through his lashes and for a second he was shy and meek and unsure. But then Betty sighed out his name, his name, only his name, and all of a sudden he was lifting her up onto the table and laughing as she kissed him hungrily.  
She bit his lower lip like she knew would drive him crazy, and Jughead groaned into her mouth, gripping her waist tighter. One of his hands moved back up to cup her breast. Betty sighed involuntarily.  
"Jug, I love you. I love you..." her arms were around his neck, nails digging into his back. He pulled off his shirt, chuckling as Betty pressed herself to him, getting more desperate for her boyfriend.  
"Slow, Betty," he said, though his voice was deep and sultry with need. "I don't wanna go slow," Betty frowned, fingers trailing lower down his chest, to his stomach, and lower...she could hear Jughead gasp quietly and the corners of her lips twitched upwards. He kissed her, pulling her bra completely off and kissing her breast. Jughead bit her nipple, rolling it between his teeth, loving the wanton sounds Betty made because of him. She held his head down, almost suffocating him, not he actually cared. He just wanted to stay right there. With Betty, forever. For a moment he was surprised at his own obsessive possessiveness, but then he decided to think about that later. Now was Betty Time.  
Her hand was inching back down, pulling down the zipper to his pants. He smiled to himself, because she probably didn't realise he still had his belt. He eagerly awaited her frustration when she found out. But just then, the door opened. Jughead turned his head a bit, and to his absolute horror, Veronica stood in the doorway, Archie behind her. Betty squealed, huddling into Jughead to cover herself. He automatically put an arm around her, unconsciously massaging circles into her back while she shivered. These were the things she adored about him. 

"Okay, guys, really?" Veronica stared at them with a half sarcastically scandalised, half amused expression. Archie averted his eyes politely. "We thought...well, Ronnie heard some crashes...uh,"  
They all looked at the floor. There were papers, t-shirts, and several boxes covering it, not to mention all the objects on the table either moved or knocked over.  
Jughead glared at the interrupting couple, hoping nobody was noticing how red his face was. He clenched his jaw, deciding to stare at the ground instead. Veronica was backing out of the room, pulled out by Archie. "Yeah, sorry to bother you...but we have class in five minutes..." he dragged his squirming girlfriend out.  
"Tell me all the details, B! Or I'll be back- don't make me do it!" Veronica managed to shout a last threat before Archie intercepted. Betty looked at Jughead regretfully with a wry smile. Seeing her friends brought her back to reality, he suspected. That was why it was the best with just the two of them. When she looked up, she would see the dangerous lust in his eyes...  
Jughead let his belt drop to the ground. "I guess we'll just have to skip class then," his voice was almost a growl. He could see the nearly immediate change in Betty's eyes, feeling satisfied that only he could cause this kind of change in her.  
"I guess we will," she replied with a grin, pulling down her jeans. Jughead closed his eyes, unable to bear it. He couldn't recall the next part too well, except that he ripped off her lacy panties and pushed himself into her while she panted his name, nails digging into his back in a way he loved. I'll make her beg another time, Jughead thought with a little smirk at that prospect. I can't wait longer.  
The anticipation of the past day had built up in both of them, and they were ridding themselves of the feeling; recharging. As Jughead reached his high, he whispered something unexpected into Betty's ear. It was a slip of the tongue, but it was also too late.  
"Marry me, Betty. I want to marry you."  
Betty's mouth dropped open after she'd calmed down. Did she just hear correctly...?  
"Jughead, did you just say, I mean, did you just ask me...?"  
Jughead stepped back a little bit, pulling out of her. He started to pull up his pants, sensing there wouldn't be another round. But it had just slipped out...  
"Betty...uh, yeah. I did just say that. Sorry, I know it's ridiculous. It kind of just...it was an accident. I mean, I want to - it was an accident. Just forget it."  
Betty grabbed his shoulders and pulled his face to hers.  
"But I don't want to forget it." she whispered. She was shaking, sensing rejection. Even though it was Jughead who had originally proposed, she knew it was just a stupid thing that had slipped out during sex.  
But to Betty it was important, because she'd been so happy and so surprised. Obviously, there was no way Jughead of all people would want to get married this young.  
So she understandably jolted in surprise when the boy she loved put his arms around her, squeezing her tightly.  
"Actually, Betty..." he knelt down.  
Betty's hands flew to her mouth. What? Seriously? She laughed, feeling a bit delirious.  
"I kind bought this...uhm, I guess I just thought it'd be perfect for you, and, well, I originally wasn't planning on doing this anytime soon, but since you asked so nicely..."  
They both laughed. Jughead, shyly, and Betty, still deliriously.  
He pulled out the little black velvet box and opened it. For a moment, Betty was blinded. Because what was inside was so beautiful. Jughead wasn't looking into her eyes, but he knew that when he compared them to the diamond they'd be a lot brighter.  
It was a simple gold band, but deep and proper and beautiful. On it was an oval diamond. Neatly cut, and not too big or extravagant, because he knew she didn't like that sort of stuff. Betty let one of her hands fall to her side, and then reach out, as if wanting to touch it. Jughead grinned.  
"It's yours, if you'll have me, Betty. Will you? Will you marry me, Elizabeth Cooper?"  
She nodded, tears forming in her eyes. Jughead took the ring out and slipped it on her. Left hand, ring finger. But no sooner had he stood up that Betty jumped into his arms, burying her face in his neck.  
"Aw, I love you Jug," she said.  
"But don't go getting any ideas, it's just an engagement. Otherwise your mother really would blow my head off. I mean, I'm pretty sure she'll do it anyway, but...I just wanted to say, you're mine now Cooper." Jughead whispered to her. Betty laughed, smacking his shoulder. Then she pulled back and kissed him. Jughead felt himself melt under her delicious touch, and even though his hands were everywhere he couldn't feel enough of her. Then he became very conscious that he wasn't wearing a shirt, but neither was Betty, and her breasts were pressing against his chest, and, well, she was naked while he proposed, and it was hard not to get horny. So hard, in fact, that Jughead failed completely. You could even say that he'd never been trying in the first place.


	2. It's Not Like I Want You To See Me In This!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Veronica is understandably both shocked and happy about Betty's big news. And what better thing to do than celebrate that by going to Sweetwater River for the day, for some fun? 
> 
> (Or Jughead turns into a perv at the thought of Betty wearing a bikini and everyone can tell)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I'm not sure if this is any good, but it's just a little follow-up on the previous chapter because i wrote this ages ago and decided, why not. Not too sure about the whole engagement idea either, but oh well.

"Oh, my god Betty!!" squealed Veronica. "Jughead proposed? What? I can't believe it!! My bestie is actually getting married!!"   
Betty laughed.   
"Not married. Well, not yet,"   
Veronica had a sly smile on her face. Betty shoved her, giggling.   
"Okay, stop! Stop with that...that look already!"   
"You're lucky, Betty, you know? It sucks having a boyfriend who doesn't even propose to you. I mean, they're so yesterday," Veronica joked. They both burst into peals of laughter.   
"Have you told your mom yet?" Veronica asked after a while. Betty paled.   
They both laughed again. 

"Okay, so, amigos and boyfriend," - Archie snorted, amused - "I have decided that no summer holiday is a summer holiday if we don't go swimming! And since there's no beach around here at our disposal, why not go to Sweetwater River? Besides, I can use it as an excuse to go bikini shopping with Betty," Veronica proposed, eyeing her best friend slyly. Jughead usually didn't listen to her meaningless chatter, but this time he perked up his ears. Betty...in a bikini? More specifically, a bikini chosen by Veronica, queen of daring clothes and exposed skin (when she wanted to be; the clothes she wore for school had to be somewhat normal)?   
"Yeah," Jughead agreed quickly. "That's a great idea, Veronica, we should do it,"   
Three heads turned in his direction, giving him surprised looks.   
"Really," mused Veronica, pleased. "Well, thanks Jughead. See, Betty? It's a great idea!"   
And so it happened that they were going to Sweetwater River tomorrow. And, more importantly, Betty and Veronica were going shopping.   
"So, Jug." Archie started, slinging an arm around Jughead's shoulder casually and pulling him back down from his daydreams of Betty in a bikini, all covered in water, leaning over him...  
"You really like swimming all of a sudden, huh," Archie gave him an evil grin. Jughead blushed.   
"It's...hot. I felt like a refreshment."   
"I know, right? Lately it feels like Betty's just wearing waaaay too many clothes for comfort," Archie said sarcastically, sincerely trying not to burst out laughing.   
Jughead chocked, and spun to look at him.   
"Wh-wh-wha...what?!" he stuttered.   
"We could read you like a book. Ronnie and I, that is. And be thankful. Ronnie's probably gonna bring Betty in a thong tomorrow. Just for you, Jughead." Archie smirked, watching Jughead's face turn red.   
"I...don't have any ulterior motives," he trailed off. But it was no use trying to convince Archie. It was a lie, anyway.   
"Well, you can't let yourself submit to her that easily!" Archie pressed.  
"Why not? Uh, I mean! Yeah,"   
Archie snickered.   
"Jughead...you have a lot to learn. And a lot to control."   
Both their eyes trailed downwards. Down, to Jughead's pants...  
"Wh - agh!! Archie...if you tell anyone, I swear..." Jughead groaned.  
"Hey, it wasn't my doing...hopefully..."   
"Shut up."   
Jughead's blush was spreading down to his neck. Archie thumped him on the back.   
"Betty's a lucky gal, to have a boyfriend who...appreciates her this much," Archie's lip wobbled slightly. 

"How about this one?"   
Veronica held up a string. Betty tried to hold it in, but she just couldn't. She burst out laughing.   
"V...what the hell is that?"   
"Betty. It's a thong."   
"There's no way."   
"Jughead will be so disappointed. You'd think after marriage something would've changed,"   
"I told you, we're not married! My mom doesn't even know yet," Betty said, flustered.   
"A-Anyway. Jughead doesn't think about that kind of stuff..."  
"Betty, you adorable naive child. Jughead is a sane boy. And it's you we're talking about. Anyone in their right mind would snap up a chance to see you in something revealing."   
Betty looked at the string skeptically.   
"C'mon, Betty, give him a little surprise," Veronica urged, smirking a bit. Jughead was definitely paying her back for this.   
"Well..."  
"Trust me, you'll thank me. Or rather, he'll thank you."   
"Something a bit less extreme, then," Betty relented.   
"Yay!" squealed Veronica, picking up another pink string. Betty sighed. This was going to be a very long couple of hours. 

Jughead opened one eye groggily, and then sprang out of bed. Today! Was! The! Day!   
He cringed, because he sounded a lot like a creepy old man. But today he would finally get to see Betty's bikini, after a whole painful day of imagining her in various types. Jughead was pretty sure being a bikini designer was a viable career option for him. So long as Betty was his model...thank god it was a day trip.   
When Jughead finally arrived - he'd set off on his motorbike with his swimming shorts already on - everyone else was already there. Apparently Betty spent the night with Veronica - that lucky bastardette -   
and Archie had come to pick them up.   
"Hey, Juggie," Betty smiled, running to him and hugging him. She pecked him on the lips, and Jughead had to grin goofily, securing his hands on her waist. Veronica and Archie exchanged looks. Betty pulled back, but Jughead's hand was still clamped around her waist, and he smiled at her, as if daring her to move.   
"So!" Veronica clapped her hands together. "Let's go get changed! It's so hot, I'm dying."   
Archie was already wearing his swimsuit, and pulled off his t-shirt and jumped into the river. Veronica quickly stripped down to her bikini and jumped in after him, giggling when he caught her. Jughead pulled his own shirt over his head, and noticed Betty staring at him. He blushed, heart jolting nervously.   
"Aren't you gonna go in, Betty?" he asked. She backed away.  
"Uhh...maybe...? You know, I'm not so sure if I want to swim anymore," she said edgily.  
Jughead couldn't believe it. There was no way he wasn't seeing her after all that horrible anticipation!   
"Why not?" he growled, almost ferociously. Betty gulped. Uh-oh. He was scaring her. He approached her slowly, resting his hands on her waist, getting ready to pull off her unnecessary clothing quickly...  
"Why not, Bets?" he asked again gently.   
"Because...because, umm...fine! Because it's gonna be...embarrassing! I hate Veronica," Betty mumbled.   
Jughead's eyes softened.   
"Betty, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. You're so beautiful." he murmured to her softly.   
"It's killing me, Betty. I have waited one whole agonizing day. That's how much I wanted to see you...uhm, in a...um, uhhh," Jughead groaned. He couldn't. He just couldn't finish the sentence. It was way too humiliating. Well, there went his pride. Betty smiled softly.   
"Well...okay then," she said.   
"But turn around."   
Jughead did as he was instructed, and waited for several seconds.   
"You can look now," came Betty's nervous voice.   
Jughead's breath hitched so violently he thought he would choke or suffocate.   
She was wearing a maroon red bikini. The top was...beautiful. The straps were thin, and there wasn't too much covering her. And he could see a whole load of cleavage.  
The bottom...it was a little triangle covering her intimate area, and it was very low rise. The straps were also thin, and high, exposing her thighs nicely. Jughead sighed in satisfaction. He felt an ache in his crotch and groaned. Why, God?   
"You're so beautiful, Betty, that it hurts. And I told you so," Jughead gave her a grin, trying to hide how much he wanted her in this moment. He cleared his throat.   
"Also, uh, could you turn? In a circle? Yeah, like that. Keep turning."   
Betty rolled her eyes, rotating on the spot while Jughead got all kinds of awe-inducing views of her body. The back was almost as brilliant. The bikini bottoms showed off her round ass wonderfully, leaving little to the imagination. So much smooth exposed skin...God, Jughead thought. He was turning into a real pervert.   
"Betty?"   
"Yeah?" Her face was tinted pink.   
"C'mere a second."   
Betty stepped closer towards him nervously.   
"Okay...?"   
Jughead put one hand under her chin and the other on her waist and pulled her towards himself. He started to kiss her as if he'd been starved. Betty was surprised at this. She was frozen for a moment, struggling for breath. She could feel Jughead's hands slipping lower down to her hips. She pushed him back a bit.  
"Jug, wait..."  
He looked a bit hurt.   
Betty panted, catching her breath. She peeked sideways. Veronica and Archie were talking somewhere on the other side of the lake. So they weren't looking...  
Betty put one arm around his neck and stood on her tiptoes. She pulled his mouth to hers, and kissed him hard. She could feel his shock when his hold on her tightened, and the goosebumps appeared on his neck.   
"Ugh, Betty," he groaned into her mouth, slipping his tongue inside. Betty sighed.   
One of her hands was tracing his chest; his abs, running up and down the smooth planes. One of Jughead's hands slid to the edge of Betty's bikini panties, and then right in, feeling her ass, squeezing it and massaging it.   
"Mmph," Betty shivered, which encouraged Jughead's fingers to slip further in...  
"You like that, Betty?"   
Betty let her head fall against his chest and nodded, breathing heavily. Jughead pulled her head up to kiss her, but this time she licked his lips, and once his mouth opened, she slid her tongue in smoothly.   
"Uhh...mmh," Jughead moaned. He didn't know it felt so good!   
Betty grinned against his lips, tilting her head to get a better angle. 

Meanwhile, Archie and Veronica swam to the other side of the river to give Betty and Jughead some privacy. But when they finally looked back to see how things were going, Archie almost choked.   
"Ew, where does he think he's putting his hand?" Veronica asked disgustedly. Archie laughed.   
"Guess it was a given. You didn't see the state of him yesterday, Ronnie."   
"Well, thank God for that." she crossed her arms. They had a perfect view of Betty and Jughead's make-out session, particularly where it was that Jughead was putting his hands. After a few minutes of this, Veronica got sick of it. She waded through the water, ignoring Archie's calls to leave them alone.   
"Okay, break it up guys! We came here to swim, at least for a little bit...you can go and have sex after lunch or whatever," Veronica said irritatedly, frowning at the couple. Betty slowly pulled away from Jughead, whose face, as everyone was amused to see, was turning redder by the second. It didn't take long before Veronica laughed, swimming to the shore and grabbing Betty's hand, pulling her in, but she was still clutching to Jughead and they both fell into the water, making a big splash. Veronica dove out the way, but Betty went underwater, Jughead on top of her. She was gasping for breath, but she couldn't, and she also couldn't float up because Jughead was somewhere directly above her, and she desperately waved her hands in front of her, looking for him. She found his torso and latched onto it, and they resurfaced together, Betty with her arms firmly around him.   
"You okay, Bets?" asked Jughead. Betty nodded, not letting go. Veronica swam in their direction.   
"Sorry, Betty, I didn't realize that would happen," she smiled sheepishly.   
"It's fine, really," Betty laughed. "I just got a bit surprised, obviously, since I hadn't taken a proper breath."   
Still not letting go of Jughead. He smirked at her.   
"Is there something you're not telling me, Bets, or am I just that sexy?" he joked. Archie snorted.   
"That was mean, dude," Jughead mumbled, acting sad. Betty giggled, cheered up.   
"Nope, you're just that sexy," she winked. Jughead scooped her up in his arms and lifted her till she was leaning her weight on his chest to give her a kiss. Then he turned his nose up at Archie.   
"Hear that, Arch? I'm sexy," Jughead proclaimed, struggling to keep a straight face. Archie was laughing.   
"Yeah, right, and I'm blonde," he managed to wheeze.  
Jughead huffed in mock-frustration.   
"You see, Archie, you just don't get it. Unsexy people can't do this," he said, shaking his head. Then he started to roughly make out with Betty, who was playing into it (and enjoying it) as much as she could. Jughead shoved his tongue into her mouth, and she didn't need to fake a soft moan.   
Archie rolled his eyes.   
"You're such a liar, Jones. You just wanted an excuse to kiss her."   
Jughead pulled away for a moment, letting Betty catch her breath. Her hands were playing with black strands of his wet hair.   
"Maybe I did," Jughead said with a cheeky grin, and went back to kissing her adoringly, sometimes trailing little kisses down her jaw and sucking the skin of her neck.   
Veronica made a disgusted noise.   
"Come on, Archie, let's actually do something, at least some people here aren't behaving like animals," Veronica said loudly, even though this was possibly only the first (or maybe second or third...) time the situation was reversed. She frowned, hearing a faint giggle. That Betty. And she'd been so nervous about wearing the bikini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! positive feedback is much appreciated if you enjoyed :)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading until the end! should I do a part two? comments and kudos are much appreciated if u liked the story. thanks;)


End file.
